


She Never Listens

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Australia, F/M, Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Spyfall, new years day, spyfall part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Graham as always, goes unheard when he points out danger, he wishes the Doc would slow down enough to hear him out, and to enjoy where they journey to (short fluff piece for Spyfall)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	She Never Listens

Looking outside was quite low on his list, and Graham aired his grievances quite publicly, not that it troubled The Doctor, it was at the top of her do list, she had no time for don’ts.

“When does she ever listen to me?” Graham asked to himself as he followed both her and Agent O out of the cabin and into the shroud of night.

She was seeking signs of hostile alien activity, creatures that had been picking off some of the world’s most renowned spies for as yet unknown purposes, and they had closed in on their location after the trio had proven all too confidently snoopy.

The security team urged them to go back in so they could best deal with the problem.

The Doctor was all too prepared to deal with it though, and that’s what worried Graham.

He liked to ponder aloud questions like this, it helped with the socialising.

Today was a rare occasion for the two; they barely spent time away from the rest of the gang. It was a perfect holiday destination under normal circumstances. 

The latest of many ‘sometimes’ for Graham, the kind of vacations his doctor had asked him about when he popped in for an update on his medical problems.

The kind of holidays that normal people go on if they desire to do extraordinary things, things within reason.

But the ‘quieter days’ as his friend and fellow traveller Yaz would call it were always something like this, events that would cause Graham’s tender heart to race and remind him that his life could be at risk every second so long as he spent even minutes in The Doctor’s company.

He knew that, and yet he hung around wanting more, just as Grace would want him to have.

More time spent with the fam, and The Doctor.

It’d be nice to come back here, to this section of the world, not on any kind of formal business or world saving, but to just spend time together, time they needed to catch up, to smile, to laugh

A time to listen.

When he asked The Doctor to come inside later, as things truly did begin to escalate, The Doctor did as she was told, for once. 

For once she did as he suggested.

For once she listened.

Graham now pondered that,perhaps now, she’d soon have time for everything else.

One could live in hope.


End file.
